User talk:Energy X
I Don't Who Is The Staff. ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 16:37, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Well... ...I was not sure if the Nuzlocke Challenge page was needed either! The videogames are real but the Nuzlocke runs are not official. Same with the fan comics too. I wanted to tag this page for deletion but I was afraid that Yoponot will not agree and he will remove the deletion template. Yes, this page was created by Yoponot. If you want to ask him why he created this page then send a message to his user talk page. Nectaria (talk) 09:10, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Energy... ...Should I write an admin request to this page? I have over 2000 edits! *puppy eyes* Please :(? Nectaria (talk) 13:29, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Delete Could you delete these? They're small and duplicates, I checked.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:00, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Nuzlocke The Nuzlocke Challange is a very popular set of rules, NOT a fan fic used by fans. It has it's own wiki, Bulbapedia article, it is very popular and our article is BETTER then the Bulbapedia article. It should have it's own article in a Pokemon encyclopedia. I'm Yoponot and I approve this message (talk) 19:43, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Fandom That's sort of what I was trying to go for, a section (that could have Fanon templates saying it's a Fandom article) about popular things people do (Pokemon events, cons, etc). I'm Yoponot and I approve this message (talk) 19:53, September 24, 2014 (UTC) I have a question... ...It's fine to upload the full versions of the openings or only the TV versions? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 01:20, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Retiring Hi. I'm just letting you know that after I post tomorrow's new episode article, I'll be leaving wikia for good. I'll close my account and never come back. It really has been fun here. After I post the next article, tell DragonSpore she's in charge of new episode articles. Time for this old guy to hang up his keyboard and pass the torch. Consider this my retirement. Farewell, my friend. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 02:07, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Nothing like that. Had a blowout. This time, it was at the Mugen Souls Wiki. I told off Beautiful Undisputed Goddess and now the Mugen Souls Wiki has the same rule structure as the Aselia wiki. Rather not be a part of that. http://aselia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Beautiful_Undisputed_Goddess This link leads you to her page on Aselia. http://mugen-souls.wikia.com/wiki/User:Beautiful_Undisputed_Goddess And this one leads to her Mugen Souls Wiki page. Can you tell her goodbye for me. I know she hates me cause she didn't respond to my apology and goodbye. Thanks, for everything. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 10:27, September 25, 2014 (UTC) I know I shouldn't let it get to me but I really hurt her. Even Shockstorm hates me. I just can't deal with it anymore. I know that I don't want to quit, but the way things are now at Mugen Souls Wiki I may as well just retire. I just hope my replacement can do a better job than I ever could. I've made my choice. I'll see you guys around. Again, thanks, for everything. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 15:14, September 25, 2014 (UTC) for the last time. Awards I think this is necessary. During my term of editing wikia I have seen two most contributed users going. We should make a userpage template for them or a separate page for them to honour them. A trophy or a badge will be good idea. What do you say?--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 07:49, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Well... I added both videos to your sandbox! What do you think of them? Sigh, I would be very upset if you don't like the videos that I have uploaded :(! Nectaria (talk) 12:00, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Manga This one was called phantom thief 7.--Kyurem147 (talk) 13:31, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Well how should I label that one?--Kyurem147 (talk) 14:59, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Unaired Episode The unaired episode http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/XY024:_An_Undersea_Place_to_Call_Home! is announced to air on November 20. Its serial code on wiki is XY024. Do we have to change it?--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 17:22, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- Source: here--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 17:23, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Countdown Hey, there's a feature that can countdown to whatever you want. I think this is a good idea for ORAS don't you? To see an example, go to Revenge Wiki. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 07:34, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:17, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Birthday Thanks. How did ya'll know it's birthday?--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:58, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Wow! I noticed a Poké Ball button that insert the word "Pokémon" in the source mode when editing a page. Was this button created by you? If yes then how do you add it to the source mode? Just wondering! Nectaria (talk) 09:57, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Space But It Automatically Appear By Itself. ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 10:11, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Twitter I can't just ask the Nintendo accounts "hey follow us", they probably get that like hundreds of times a day from fans. They prop only followed Bulb because they are a huge wiki and a huge twitter (might be the biggest Pokémon twitter). --I'm Yoponot and I approve this message (talk) 13:20, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi can we chat on Answers wiki..I got a concern from Nectaria the user Hi Energy X, Can we chat onto Answers wiki one of the user's Nectaria sent me a message about a "concern" from here to there on pokemon answers wiki so yeah. She's asked me to see if she (can) become a actual admin on here. I wanted to leave you this message to *see my talk page* onto what she wrote on there if you can can you let me know when your not as busy please see: Micah, i got a question - On Poke answers wiki, And yes "i am noticing she's upset with you right now might take it easy on her" so you kinda know as a user to say: (i don't know why she's upset but maybe it something you said to her that happened on here on that message *to say i don't really know what transpired on here so -yeah- >_>*looking sideways concerned*). And yes i also wanted to ask into seeing how close she is? in order for you to premoted her to the rank of admin on here if you could let me know on that as well *to see how close she really is* i would be happy if you'd let me know so i can let her know into where she want be *upset* as a user alright.. So you kinda know i think this is it to report, Kind Regards, Pokemon Answers Admin...Trainer Micah (talk) 22:52, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Also can you revert Kyurem147 edit on Sanpei's Greninja - i noticed he put that up before the episode aired and well i chatted with him so you kinda know *why did he do it when the episode hasn't aired yet! that i don't get* so you know laters..Trainer Micah (talk) 23:40, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Sonny Dey Shannon Conley's website lists J as a role she did in Pokemon, immediately pinning her to Dey. The only way I can imagine Brooks having been stuck to the role was her being confused as being a NY VA because she was in later seasons of Winx Club. Given how much of this wikia's VA articles was founded on that knowledge it doesn't surprise me. Additionally, Conley has used that pseudonym before, one of which was Labyrinth of Flames, which includes a "Behind the Scenes" video that shows "Sonny Dey" voicing the character she played. It is quite clearly Conley. I cannot tell you with absolute certainty whether or not she's also Ursula Conlon (I tried contacting her, yet to hear back), but given that's the role I recognized her in first before I found her website and resume it most likely is. Once I get an answer I'll let you know that you can total the Conlon page, too. HubStyle (talk) 20:53, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Gallery Hey Sylveon came up with the idea. she in a way gave it to me.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:02, September 30, 2014 (UTC) I have a question! You will bring the User of the Month interview back after I became a Featured User? Just wondering! Yes, I'm the winner of the User of the Month for September ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 08:18, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Energy X, can you please... ...send a warning message to this user? He created a page that is Digimon related and he copied it from this page on Digimon Wikia! Nectaria (talk) 17:24, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Already deleted and warned the user lol. I'm Yoponot and I approve this message (talk) 18:19, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Energy X... Are you still there :(? I wonder why you didn't edit anything yesterday? Please come back today and send me a congratulations message after I became a featured user. Yes, I'm worried about you :(. Sigh :(. Nectaria (talk) 10:32, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, May want to talk with Yoponot or Shockstorm or one of the others to see if they can do it for you Nectaria that's if Energy X isn't avalable that is *and um *yeah can she chat with you Energy X?* - just woundering - & later Oh and To Yoponot & Shockstorm - I left you a reply onto my talk page you two so you know leave me a reply on there! once you get this so you kinda know thanks..Trainer Micah (talk) 21:27, October 3, 2014 (UTC) To Micah: Sigh, Micah! I don't think you should talk with other admins about it -_-. I still think that Energy will do it for me! Nectaria (talk) 21:44, October 3, 2014 (UTC) To Nectaria: I see, Well just in case then okay! Oh and i reported bellow on what you did to user BuringQuilava did on Answers wiki so that away Energy X knows about that user in & on what he did as a user alright. Anyway Thanks for the Rely! ^-^..Trainer Micah (talk) 21:59, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Sorry correcting admin to user sorry..Trainer Micah (talk) 22:00, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh! And before i go Can you watch BurningQuilava on here Energy X i noticed while on Pokemon Answers wiki Nectaria & i have been watching him/her as a admin user he/she's been upseting Nectaria & myself as admin's for doing so manny thing's on there.. they are: One - removing other user answers on a answer they've answered onto his posted questions - i've seen Nectaria message him/her on that i got to say "she did really well catching him/her on that" made me pleased & happy... Two - She/he as user "Name called" some of our user & or fans of that wiki - does it happen on here? i noticed Nectaria's message on there she's did well he didn't stop on that calling fan's and user's via these *sorry for putting them* "idiots mooron's & or stupid - *sorry these are not okay from me i know that *it's great that Nectaria did noticed that i two noticed it at the time*.. Three - Did it again as he/she removed Nectaria's answer - so we blocked him/her for three days on there - has she told you that if not i am glad i report this in from answers wiki on what has happened so far.. Burnning is back now and well fro there is my 2nd worning to the user... One - Not Lessoning to Nectaria or Myself as admin's i think i stated this above if not well she/he didn't lesson to her & remove a catagory on there so far it was Blue's... Anyway this User as i know i am think maybe up to no good whle editing on there on answers wiki i am going to inform Ellis99 as a admin since i know he's the users admin.. So you know all that's happened so far.. "I'm really happy Me & Nectaria are working hard as admins" so you know i'll chat with you later i guess. Kind Regards..Trainer Micah (talk) 21:53, October 3, 2014 (UTC)